The Weirdest Day Ever
by TheAtlanteanEmpress
Summary: Poor Michael Best was having a bad and slightly weird day. Little did he know when running home from a storm it was about to get a lot weirder when he meets a strange couple called Rose and The Doctor. Slight fluff inside!


**AN: This is my first fanfiction in like...Six years. So please be gentle XD**

**If I owned Doctor Who I'd be one rich girl, but I don't so meh.**

Thick, dark clouds loomed over London, threatening to spill the tonnes of icy water over pedestrians walking by, all of who were walking at a fast speed in hope of not getting caught up in the storm. A few drops of water started to fall, hitting a short and slightly stumpy young man. He looked up and muttered something about mother nature not liking him before breaking out into a run as the rain continued to fall from the heavens.

Poor Michael Best had an awful day. His alarm clock had died overnight, leaving him with half an hour to get to his dead end job at Tescos on time. His mum had shouted at him for not looking for a nice paying job instead of wasting away in that "God forsaken, pile of absolute waste of a supermarket!". On his way out of the door he had stepped on his dogs tail, wasting two more minuets by paying attention to his furry companion who whined over his bruised tail. The tube was packed to the brim with people, making it incredibly difficult for Michael to read his copy of The Daily Mail. By the time he had reached his work he was only ten minuets late. But his boss, being as unforgiving as she usually is, reduced that time off his only lunch break. All day he sat down and listened to the constant done of customers, making small conversation with cute girls that occasionally made their way to his till, but with no luck. By the time his shift had ended he was on the verge of screaming, the fowl weather making him feel even worse. By the time he was walking back to his mums house from the tube station he had almost had enough of this terrible day.

The rain pelted down harder, making him groan with frustration, remembering that he had left his umbrella back at home. "Could this day get any worse?" he sighed to himself as he walked past a strange looking blue box with two people standing in front of it, holding a massive umbrella to cover themselves from the rain. Choosing to ignore them, he stopped and looked up at the sky as the first fork of lightning flashed above him. This storm was going to be a bad one.

"Wow! Rose you see that flash?" the strange looking man with his trench coat and wild brown hair exclaimed. Rose nodded, trying not to look petrified as a huge rumble of thunder echoed across the city. "Doctor, you know I don't like storms! Why did you take me to this particular time when we could be nice and warm inside the TARDIS in the time vortex?"

Michael stared at them in confusion. What the hell was a TARDIS? And why did this strange man go by the name Doctor? And what did this Rose girl mean by 'this particular time' and 'time vortex'? He sighed, knowing that this day couldn't get any worse or weirder.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to stare?" the Rose girl piped up, looking at him with a cheeky grin on her face. The Doctor smiled at him apologetically as Michael blushed. "Sorry," he muttered, feeling foolish in front of these weird strangers. Rose grinned even more, beckoning him under the umbrella. "Come on under here, you must be soaking! Doctor, move over a little and let his guy under so he can dry off a bit."

The Doctor moved up a little, making just enough space for Michael to fit under. "Thanks," mumbled Michael, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket and swearing out loud when he realized that they were all soaking. "Now now, there's no need for language like that!" The Doctor scolded him. Rose stared at him with a mock shocked expression on her face. "Doctor, I've heard you swear in Gallifreyan before when you are fixing the TARDIS, you hypocrite!" The Doctor blew a raspberry at her and moved out of harms way when she moved in to hit him, making the umbrella shake, raindrops falling all over Michael's head.

"Woops, sorry," said Rose. Michael sighed. _This is just fantastic_, he thought to himself. "S'okay," he mumbled, shoving his soaked cigarettes back into his pocket. Another flash of lightning lit up the dark streets of London, making Rose squeal and The Doctor whoop with joy.

"Ah I love a good storm me!" The Doctor said, grinning like a schoolboy. He looked over at his companion, who was burying her head into his chest. "I'm sorry Rose, it's just it's been so long since I've seen a good old fashioned Earth storm. I mean sure, space storms are great to look at and all but nothing beats being outside in either the freezing cold or boiling hot as the sky rips open in front of you. This storm isn't even that bad! You should see the storms they get in more tropical countries, oohh they can get bad! You just be lucky that I didn't take you to the planet Arilyka, they get the best storms that can last for years! The poor Arilykliens there barely see any sunlight! I visited there once back in 1954, it's roughly 10 light years away from Earth and-"

"Doctor?" Rose was staring at him, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Yes Rose?"

Rose nodded towards Michael, who was staring at them with a confused expression on his face. The Doctor opened his mouth, raising his finger as if to come out with a smart remark. He dropped his finger and sighed. "Ah." he said, once again grinning apologetically at Michael.

"You're both bonkers!" said Michael, shaking his head with disbelief. "Yes, we are." The Doctor said calmly. Before Michael could say another word The Doctor cut in. "But the best people are," he grinned at Rose who grinned back. Michael stared at them, taking a step back into the pouring rain. Another flash, another rumble. Most people had migrated into warm shops, watching the storm unfold. He shook his head once again. "All of this talk of space storms, different planets, Arilyka...things! And what the hell is Gallifreyan meant to be?! This day is getting worse and weirder and you two are the icing on the cake!" he stumbled backwards before running off, leaving The Doctor and Rose watching him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Should we go after him?" Rose faced The Doctor, a guilty expression on her face. "I mean, you did pretty much give away the fact that we're time travelers " The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Rose, even if he told anyone nobody would believe him, they'll think he's just as crazy as we are- OW!" He moved away and rubbed his arm where Rose had hit him playfully.

"Aw, come on, Doctor! That didn't even hurt at all, you're just being a big 900 year old baby." she grinned, moving closer to him. "Would you like me to kiss it better?" The Doctor pouted, raising his arm to her face. She took his hand gently and kissed the spot where she had hit him. "Better?" she smiled. "Muchly so!" grinned The Doctor, leaning in so their faces were centimeters apart. "But I would rather have a kiss on the lips as a big apology for hitting me," he waggled his eyebrows playfully at her, making her giggle. "Your wish is my command!" Rose whispered in his ear, completely forgetting about the storm unfolding around them.

Michael looked back, still running away from the two strange people just in time to see them embrace one another. He slowed down, no longer caring about the pouring rain. _Could this day get any worse?_ He thought to himself. He shook his head once again, pretending to ignore the fact that he had met possibly the weirdest couple in his short, young life.


End file.
